When Good Intentions Go Awry
by katgirl28888
Summary: My name's Karina Cuccia. Funny last name, I know. When me and three of my friends find a secret release of a game Hussie made and "jokingly" named Sburb (or so we thought), our worlds fall to chaos and we find ourselves in situations we didn't think would ever possible. Just how much of Homestuck is fiction, after all? M for future smut/language/violent descriptions.


**Author's note: Aha! I'm back, baby! Hehe. So, I actually started this one before I started my Broken Thoughts (with quite a bit more thought put into its conception, too), but I started writing it on my '05 Desktop PC, which is running Windows XP and is all but completely incompatible with both my phone and my laptop, so long story short, I'm the laziest ass that ever existed and I only just got around to moving my shit. Now that that's out of the way, I'm a little concerned about how this story will be received; to be honest, I've yet to see any Homestuck fiction on this site in which one of the main characters wasn't a canon character. I mean, there isn't even an OC option in character selection. It kind of worries me that people are gonna think this is a stupid idea or something. But I'm gonna give not a single fuck and post it anyway. Bear with me, guys, because this is gonna be a** **_huge_** **fic, I'm guessing like probably fifty chapters or possibly more, depending on how I decide to end it. And fuck consistency, there are most likely going to be chapters that range from less than 2,000 words to over 5,000, so just fucking deal. Also, fuck chapter names. So done with that shit.**

**If any of you are wondering about "stufu" or that line that Tony says that we both respond to with "XD," the former is an inside joke created when she continually mistyped "stfu" in a group conversation between me, her, and another of her friends. The latter is a reference to an Elevatorstuck blooper involving Tavros, go YouTube it because I can't link things. Yes, all of the human characters are based on real people I know.**

**And yes, my laptop is still broken. I'm ready to stab a bitch at this point.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

I groaned and rolled over as the sun blinded me, shining in through the sheer, gauzy curtains. I always hated the damn things, though my mom insisted that I have them. As it was, my mom had decorated most of my room; pale, almost peach-pink marble sponge paint covered the walls, just above the hot pink kitten border. The lower half of the walls was thankfully just as blank as the ceiling, though it didn't really matter considering you couldn't see it anyway. A sandy-toned berber carpet stretched across the floor, matching unexpectedly well with the disgusting paint. Hot pink sheets and a matching comforter lay haphazardly across the half-asleep, fifteen year old girl stretched out on the bed, fully conscious yet simply too lazy to get up.

My name is Karina Cuccia. Funny last name, I know. I'm part Italian (god knows how much; less than half, I think) and part... uh... to be honest, I don't even know. My mom was adopted and, for whatever bizarre reason, never cared to find her birth parents. My dad's mom (my grandma) was also adopted, so she's a bit of a question mark, and his dad (my grandpa) was fullblooded Italian, but I'm not really sure of much other than that. They kind of estranged my mother, her whole side of the family, and me after my dad died from liver disease a few years back. My grandfather on my mom's side died a few months after I was born and my grandmother (again, on my mom's side) never remarried before she passed away. My mom "accidentally" stepped in front of a train after just a few weeks of being the only one who could take care of my brother and me. I think the pressure got to her. All I had left was my brother, the only person in my family who gave enough of a shit to bother to take care of me, although I was starting to get to the age when I could take care of myself. I think my dad also had a brother, but I've never talked to the guy.

I finally decided to inch my way out of the covers when I heard my phone violently vibrating on my desk, beside my computer. By the time I got to it, it had stopped and I saw that my friend Tony was messaging me. I had left Skype logged in on my phone, which bothered me because I knew she (and my brother; and my boyfriend) would get on my ass for lying about being online, though to be honest, I never said I was. I just never logged off. I sighed and logged in on my laptop, because Skype's mobile app was a bitch and I was in no mood to deal with it.

Tony Hawke: Hey.

Tony Hawke: Hey.

Tony Hawke: Hey.

Tony Hawke: Hi.

Tony Hawke: What's up?

Tony Hawke: Dude.

Tony Hawke: Are you not on?

Tony Hawke: HEY.

Tony Hawke: HELLOOOO?!

Tony Hawke: UGH! You left yourself logged in again, didn't you?

Tony Hawke: Really, how many times have I told you to NOT DO THAT?! Seriously! It's like, you're either the most forgetful person on the planet or you just don't give a fuck.

Tony Hawke: Knowing you, you probably just don't give a fuck.

Tony Hawke: Whatever.

Tony Hawke: ...

Tony Hawke: *sigh* Message me when you get on.

Tony Hawke: I think you'll like what I gotta tell you.

Tony Hawke: It's got to do with Homestuck.

Tony Hawke: And you and I both know that Homestuck is all-consuming.

Tony Hawke: Like, what purpose did the internet serve before Homestuck?

Tony Hawke: I can't even remember.

Tony Hawke: Seriously. Get on. We gotta talk about this shit. You are gonna fucking die.

Tony Hawke: Really. Come on. This is getting ridiculous.

Tony Hawke: It's been like, three hours.

I could tell it was killing her not to spill it right then and there. She absolutely loved to talk. I guess we both did. But for her, it was more of a passtime than a form of communication. Undoubtedly her favorite. At least she couldn't stand not using perfect grammar. I don't think I would've even been able to talk to her if she didn't, being as much of a Grammar Nazi as I was. I figured I had better reply to her before she goes off on some crazy rant about anime or Homestuck or video games or something. Or vikings. That was definitely a very real possibility.

Karina Cuccia: OH MY GOD GURL.

Karina Cuccia: STUFU. I'M RIGHT HERE.

Tony Hawke: You weren't on like, four hours ago.

Karina Cuccia: I was sleeping.

Tony Hawke: It's 1 pm. On a Tuesday.

Karina Cuccia: Let's examine this, shall we? One, yes, it is one pm. That's well within my sleeping hours. Two, who gives a fuck what day it is? It's the middle of summer.

Tony Hawke: Yeah, so?

Karina Cuccia: So, if I don't have school, or any other plans for that matter, then I'm going to do whatever the fuck it is I normally do; in other words, stay up 'til three or four in the morning and sleep 'til two at night, blatantly not giving any shits about the day of the week.

Tony Hawke: Why can't you just sleep like a normal person?!

Karina Cuccia: Do I *look* like a normal person to you?

Tony Hawke: No comment.

Karina Cuccia: I see how it is.

I laughed quietly to myself. We always teased each other like that. Ours was kind of a love-hate relationship. She was pretty much my best friend in the world, even though neither of us really cared about proclaiming the whole BFF thing to anybody. We'd rather just call ourselves friends and leave it at that. It was easier that way.

Nobody really asked about her name. She'd told me anyway, of course; her first name was actually Megan, but her middle name was Tony, and everyone at the orphanage where she lived and worked liked that they could say they were friends with Tony Hawke, skateboarding legend or not. Even I had to admit her name was pretty cool. Especially compared to mine. I usually went by the nickname of Kat because I didn't like my name, and nobody really questioned that choice either. To each her own, I suppose.

Karina Cuccia: So, what's this amazing Homestuck-related thing that you've been dying to tell me about since ridiculous o'clock?

Tony Hawke: OH!

Tony Hawke: OMG! DUDE. YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING LOVE THIS.

Karina Cuccia: Yes, I kind of got that. What is it, then?

Tony Hawke: Okay, so you know how after a while of Homestuck someone made a real, downloadable, Pesterchum program?

Karina Cuccia: Yes, Tony, I know how that is a thing.

Tony Hawke: Ugh, shut up.

Karina Cuccia: Nope.

Tony Hawke: Well, anyway, now something else has come out and it's like the best fucking thing ever and you are gonna flip all of your shit and oh my god.

Karina Cuccia: Are you gonna fucking tell me what it is or not?!

Tony Hawke: Yes, god, be patient.

Karina Cuccia: Oh my god.

Tony Hawke: :P

Tony Hawke: So, guess what it is now? And this is from Hussie himself, so this shit is the real deal.

Karina Cuccia: Uh... an A.I. program attachment for Pesterchum that accurately simulates the trolls' responses so that we could pretend we were talking to them and satify all our fangirl needs?

Tony Hawke: Pbshh, I wish. No. Better

Karina Cuccia: Better? If not that, then what in the sweet almighty taintchaifing fuck *is* it?

Karina Cuccia: I mean, since you're obviously having an aneurysm waiting to tell me, just say it already so you don't die.

Tony Hawke: Clam your tits, Kat. I'm getting there.

Karina Cuccia: No. My tatas will remain blissfully unclammed until you tell me what the shit this amazing official program thing is.

Tony Hawke: XD

Tony Hawke: I seriously would have thought you'd have guessed by now.

Karina Cuccia: ...?

Tony Hawke: IT'S SBURB! Hussie made a fucking Sburb game.

Karina Cuccia: AJKSDFJASKLFAW ELWKAJFLW JFEKAJE

Karina Cuccia: OH MY GOD WHAT. OH MY FUCKING GOD WE ARE SO PLAYING THIS.

Tony Hawke: Yes. We so fucking are. Right now, the only thing he's released is the beta, which makes sense, because that's all the humans got in HS anyway.

Karina Cuccia: Okay, so where's the link? Or do we have to buy the disk or something?

Tony Hawke: No, it's a download.

Karina Cuccia: Aight, so where is it?

Tony Hawke: Uh...

Karina Cuccia: On 6/15/2014, at 1:24 PM, Tony Hawke said:

- Uh...

I'm scared, Tony. What the actual fuck is "Uh..." supposed to mean?

Tony Hawke: That's just it. No one has the link.

Karina Cuccia: So how the fuck are we supposed to play?

Tony Hawke: Uh...

Karina Cuccia: I swear to gog, if I get one more "Uh..." out of you, I'm going to hunt you down and slap you with my laptop.

Tony Hawke: ...Ow.

Karina Cuccia: XD

Karina Cuccia: Seriously though, did Hussie like, tell us how to find the link or something?

Tony Hawke: From what I've heard (speaking of which, I have no clue how I heard about this before you did), it isn't even on the MSPAForum.

Karina Cuccia: Well that's just fucking dandy, ain't it. Thank you, Hussie, I'll just go rummage around in the vast thoroughs of the internet, picking up the occasional virus as I desperately search for a possibly nonexistant link to what may be the coolest shitty game in the world.

Tony Hawke: Ahahaha XD

Tony Hawke: I don't think it's that bad. There's supposed to be a trail you can follow.

Tony Hawke: The only problem is, he didn't say where to start looking.

Karina Cuccia: *One of the major, huge problems

Karina Cuccia: Seriously, how are we even supposed to be able to find this shit?

Tony Hawke: Fuck if I know.

Karina Cuccia: Hey wait.

Tony Hawke: What?

Karina Cuccia: You know that Homestuck Beta thing?

Tony Hawke: Uh...

Karina Cuccia: The fuck did I say about the "Uh..."s, Tony?

Tony Hawke: I'm sorry, don't hit me!

Karina Cuccia: XD

Tony Hawke: XD

Tony Hawke: You mean the one with the url that ends in ?s=5, right?

Karina Cuccia: Yeah, that one. What if the link's in there? I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it?

Tony Hawke: It is, doesn't it?

Karina Cuccia: Stufu.

Karina Cuccia: I mean it, though. Homestuck Beta, hidden link to Sburb Beta. Holy shit, I cannot believe this is actually happening.

Tony Hawke: Calm down, Kat. It's not like HS Sburb. We don't get to brutally demolish/redesign each others' houses or enter amazing, deadly mediums or any shit like that.

Karina Cuccia: No shit dude. I don't even think that's possible yet.

Tony Hawke: On 6/15/2014, at 1:32 PM, Karina Cuccia said:

-) yet. Dear god.

Karina Cuccia: Nothing wrong with a well placed "yet."

Tony Hawke: :/

Tony Hawke: Okay, you can go back to sleep if you want. I think I'm cool with looking for this link all on my own.

Karina Cuccia: What, are you fuckin' kidding me? Hells no! I am so fucking looking for this shit with you.

Tony Hawke: XD Alright, alright.

And so we went off to scrutinize every detail of the admittedly short Homestuck Beta story; it hardly covered John's intro, albeit in a much more interactive way. I wondered for a moment if I would be able to get my bro's help on finding this link but almost immediately decided against it. It was *way* too early to deal with him. He was probably hiding somewhere waiting to sprint out and tackle me the instant I came into view — one of the two reasons I was scared to roam the house. Or even just leave my room, for that matter. The other was that he'd left Mom's original paint and wall hangings and all that other shit as it was. I think he liked it, though he'd never admit to it. Godawful, "artful" oil paintings of vases and flowerbeds and meadows she'd bought from garage sales littered the walls. The only upside was that they covered the horrible pink paint, though that slight upside was instantly canceled out by the fact that half of the pictures were even more pink than the walls.

Minutes ticked by as we both inspected every pixel of the frames for an unexpected link and I had almost given up hope when an eager onslaught of very *loud* Skype beeps attacked my ears. I closed my eyes and hit mute before switching windows. Taking a moment to turn down my laptop's volume, I eventually focused on the screen through my still sleep-fogged eyes and managed to read her messages.

Tony Hawke: I FOUND IT!

Tony Hawke: I FOUND IT!

Tony Hawke: KAT

Tony Hawke: KARINA

Tony Hawke: I FUCKING FOUND IT!

Tony Hawke: OH MY GOD

Karina Cuccia: Dude, do you have Skype rigged so that the volume of the beeps matches the intensity of your messages?

Tony Hawke: No, but that would be really fucking cool.

Karina Cuccia: Anyway, why don't you give me the link instead of just screaming about it?

Tony Hawke: Alright, alright, calm your shit girl.

Karina Cuccia: Uuugh.

Tony Hawke: D -) Here it is

Ignoring the random Equius prefix, I clicked the link she gave me and sat waiting for Chrome to pop up. The window was loading and I was staring in anticipation and the tension was building and — "Google Chrome cannot display this webpage." I hit refresh and came up with the same thing. I clicked the link directly from Skype and copy-pasted it into the browser three times each, just in case. Each time I got the same result: "Google Chrome cannot display this webpage."

Karina Cuccia: Something's wrong.

Tony Hawke: Haha, bullshit. It's working fine for me. I'm downloading it now.

Karina Cuccia: Yeah, well,

*** Karina Cuccia sent file IMG_15062014_ ***

Tony Hawke: Hit refresh.

Karina Cuccia: YES, TONY, BECAUSE THAT WASN'T A THING I THOUGHT TO TRY MYSELF.

Tony Hawke: XD Okay calm down.

Tony Hawke: Hmmm. Maybe...

Tony Hawke: Here, one sec.

*** Tony Hawke sent file — /!\ Sending failed /!\ ***

Tony Hawke: Accept it already.

Karina Cuccia: I can't. It says sending failed.

Karina Cuccia: Send it again.

Tony Hawke: Kk.

*** Tony Hawke sent file — /!\ Sending failed /!\ ***

Karina Cuccia: Same thing; it failed instantly.

Karina Cuccia: I almost can't help but wonder if there's a reason it won't send.

Tony Hawke: Like firewall/virus kind of reason?

Karina Cuccia: No, like bizarro super-game shit, the same kind of shit that made it so the kids couldn't read the captcha code for the disks without help.

Tony Hawke: *raises an eyebrow suspiciously*

Tony Hawke: "Super game?"

Karina Cuccia: You lower that eyebrow right this instant!

Tony Hawke: XD

Karina Cuccia: Maybe I have to click the link myself? Like, directly from the page.

Tony Hawke: I don't think so, but I guess it can't hurt to try.

Tony Hawke: Hold on.

Tony Hawke: Okay, it's right here:

*** Tony Hawke sent file Click ***

Karina Cuccia: Okay, thanks. Give me a sec.

I followed her visual instructions, which consisted of the URL of the correct page to find it on and four big red arrows pointing to exactly where I needed to click, though I think just one would have been all I needed. I didn't say anything about it, though, and sooner than I would have expected, I was downloading the file. Just as I went to tell Tony I was saving it, she spammed me with a crap-ton of unnecessary messages.

Tony Hawke: Hey.

Tony Hawke: Hey.

Tony Hawke: Hey!

Tony Hawke: Did it work?

Tony Hawke: Are you downloading it yet?

Tony Hawke: Are you sure you're on the right page?

Tony Hawke: This is taking a while.

Karina Cuccia: Dude, it hasn't even been a minute yet.

Tony Hawke: Whatever.

Tony Hawke: So? Did it work like that?

Karina Cuccia: Yup. It's currently downloading at 68kb/s and is 22% done.

Tony Hawke: You know that's just complete gibberish to me, right?

Karina Cuccia: I would have thought I'd trained you better than that! You should at least know what kb means.

Tony Hawke: Um...

Karina Cuccia: *glares furiously at that "Um..."*

Tony Hawke: Hey, you said no more "Uh..."s.

Karina Cuccia: Oh, fuck you and your technical loopholes.

Tony Hawke: :P

Tony Hawke: It's something like kilabite, isn't it?

Karina Cuccia: *Kilobyte, but close enough, I guess.

Tony Hawke: Who actually gives a fuck, Kat?

Karina Cuccia: Me.

Tony Hawke is giving exactly zero shits.

Karina Cuccia is giving all the shits.

Tony Hawke: How many shits are we talkin here?

Karina Cuccia: I...

Karina Cuccia: Why are we talking about this?

Tony Hawke: Good question.

Tony Hawke: Did it finish yet?

Karina Cuccia: 98%.

Tony Hawke: That's why.

Karina Cuccia: Better answer.

Karina Cuccia: SAVED.

Tony Hawke: Okay, now (not that it really matters, but I bet it's more fun with more people), you wanna get anyone else to play with us?

Karina Cuccia: Hm... Cesy and Hana, maybe?

Tony Hawke: Yes! I will go... uh... debrief them?

Karina Cuccia: And there you go again, with the "Uh..."s. You could be Tavros, dude. :P

Tony Hawke: Tavros is fucking adorable, and that wasn't an "Uh...," it was an "uh..."

Karina Cuccia: BeCaUsE cApItAlS mAkE aLl ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg DiFfErEnCe In ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg WoRlD.

Karina Cuccia: HoNk.

Karina Cuccia: :o|

Tony Hawke: G.

Tony Hawke: T.

Tony Hawke: F.

Karina Cuccia: INTERRUPTION!

Tony Hawke: O.

Tony Hawke: Oh motherfuck!

Karina Cuccia: XD Go get Cesy and Hana onboard. I'm gonna go get some breakfast.

Tony Hawke: Alright. I'll message you when I get their answers. Don't install it yet, k?

Karina Cuccia: I won't.

Karina Cuccia: brb

Tony Hawke: Ok.

I leaned back in my chair and let this realization sink in. I was about to play Sburb. *The* Sburb. This was unbelievable. This was completely unexpected. This was...

This was gonna be fucking awesome.

* * *

**Oh my fucking god, so many paragraph tags. Also, how do color? Does it even work on this site, or can text not be colored? I'm gonna try it later.**

**Review, please ^-^**


End file.
